


moon reading

by sgrAyonderii



Series: SS Month 2019 [6]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, SSM 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgrAyonderii/pseuds/sgrAyonderii
Summary: Sasuke does not sleep, he only dreams.Sasusaku Month 2019 Prompt 28 Mirage
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SS Month 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038982
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	moon reading

His travels take him to spectacular places. Although the mission is dire, Sasuke cannot deny that Konoha is very small in the grand scheme of things. 

Sasuke sees universes that are far from his own and dimensions too familiar for comfort. 

But to him the most spectacular sight, more beautiful than anything he sees on his decade long mission, is the moon. 

* * *

The Uchiha have been known for many things in their long history. 

The Uchiha are the holders of a cursed bloodline. They are the instigators of war and keepers of peace. They are heretics. They are heroes. 

His clan is known for loving deeply. So deeply that they more often than not, they descend into madness.

And of course they are known for their genjutsu. 

The Tsukuyomi was his brother’s signature technique. It was Obito’s hope for a better future. And it was Madara’s trump card. 

But for him, it is not a weapon of fear nor a tool for revolution. 

For Sasuke, it is his solace. 

* * *

When the moon is full and all is quiet, he just simply looks up and activates his Rinnegan. 

And he is home. 

Sasuke supposes that it is a form of lucid dreaming. A weak form of the terrifying justu that tortured him on the night his family was killed. A cheap knock off of the dream that almost swallowed the world whole. 

But when he opens his eyes, he sees Sakura. He sees Sarada. And it is like he never left in the first place. 

Sasuke gets his chance to be a father he always wanted to be. He teaches Sarada how to walk, supporting her as she takes her first steps. He holds her close and she will look at him like he is the world

Sasuke can have tea at the dining table with his wife as she chats about anything and everything. They can sit on their porch and watch the stars side by side. 

He gets to relive those nights with Sakura. Where they are one and where she holds him so tightly he is sure she is the only thing keeping him together. 

Sometimes, when he is extra indulgent, he dreams of himself growing old with his wife at his side. Where they walk through the streets of Konoha hand-in-hand.They spend everyday together. 

He watches his daughter become a girl then a woman. Then perhaps another child. Or two. 

But most of all, he just doesn’t want to forget. 

Because since long ago, Sasuke has forgotten his father’s face and does not remember his mother’s smile. Even Itachi, whom had haunted his dreams for so long, is more of a phantom than a man. 

So he continues to torment himself with images of his wife and daughter. Because he needs to remember who he is fighting for. He needs to remember who he is going home to. 

And most of all in those few hours, he lives a life he always wanted. He gets to be with Sakura. He can see Sarada grow up. He is home. 

But when the moon sets, the mirage dissipates. And his is alone again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for SSM2019 on 7/28/2019. Thank you for reading!


End file.
